


Honey Glazed Skies

by Kin_Cryptid



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M, Reunions, Stargazing, snufmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kin_Cryptid/pseuds/Kin_Cryptid
Summary: Series of oneshots about Moomin and Snufkin's relationship, ranging from stargazing, hair braiding, and reuinions and more to come.





	1. Chapter 1

Moomin lay on his back in the flower filled meadow next to Snufkin, a smile on his face as his fur ruffled in the wind, tail idly swooping back and forth through the long grass, almost making what would be a grass angel in his pattern. He was content as the morning sun rose, illuminating Snufkin’s form as they dozed.

Moomin opened his eyes, taking in the sight - he was the brightest shade of sunshine he’d ever seen, his form lit up like an angel’s as he lay back and smoked his pipe. Tears sprung to Moomin’s eyes - he’d be leaving, soon, for Autumn was approaching quickly and with it would come early showers of snow.

“Moomin,” Snufkin finally spoke up, sitting upright with his hands splayed out behind him as he pushed himself up. 

“Why are you crying?”

Moomin started, sniffling as he quickly swiped the tears from his eyes, blinking several times to rid them of the salty liquid.

“Oh, Snufkin…! It’s just– you’ll be leaving soon again, and I won’t see you for so long,” he explained, sniffling again as he threatened to tear up once more. Snufkin ‘hmm’d’, sitting forward on his knees before suddenly he was untying his scarf and wrapping it around Moomin’s neck.

“There, now you won’t be so lonesome - you’ll have a part of me with you the whole winter. Is that better?” He asked in a soft, soothing voice that made Moomin melt into his touch.

“Yes… much better,” He answered. “But what will I give you so that you aren’t alone?” He asked. At this, Snufkin took out the heart shaped pink seashell Moomin had given him that year, shaking it a little bit in an effort to show it off.

“Oh! I didn’t know you kept it,” Moomin exclaimed, flushing brightly and squirming ever so slightly, flustered by the act.

“Of course I did, it was from you, after all.”

The rest of the morning, they sat back to back, enjoying each other’s presences with a simple, calm and comfortable silence between them.


	2. Wild flower, my face of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, sweet little oneshot about Moomin braiding Snufkin's hair for the first time - and not the last.

Humming filled the warm spring air as Moomin twiddled around with Snufkin’s hair, the Mumrik lying on his back against Moomin’s leg and smiling up at the cloudless sky. He was humming one of their songs, the ones meant for the two of them and them alone. 

“Snufkin,” Moomin began, “Have you ever had your hair braided?”

The feline-like man stopped to think for a moment, tail swishing through the flowers and tall grass as he did so, trying to recall just exactly if he had had his hair braided by his numerous siblings. Much to his surprise, not a single memory occurred. 

“Why, I don’t think I have,” He replied, tilting his head so that he could look up at Moomin’s pure blue eyes. “Why do you ask?”

This caused the Moomin to grow very flustered and embarrassed, squirming a little bit as he flushed a light pink across his muzzle and cheeks as he cleared his throat.

“Well, I was wondering… wouldyoulikemetobraidyourhair?” He rushed out, feeling awfully silly for asking such a question.

Snufkin merely chuckled at him, reaching up and pouting his snout, drawing a purr from Moomin that made his tail swish back and forth momentarily.

“I’d love it,” he replied, smiling gently up at his lover with honey glazed brown eyes. Moomin seemed to take delight in this, gently removing Snufkin’s hat and placing it down in a bed of dandelions before Snufkin felt the soft, gentle touch of Moomin’s able paws in his hair, running through it at first before he found the ends of his hair.

Small, twisting braids began to manifest quickly - his hair was just a little too short for a proper braid, but just long enough for small ones to be woven in among his curls. Moomin had begun to hum again as he worked, and the Mumrik’s tail swished lazily back and forth as small shivers worked their way through his scalp at the gentle weaving.

They sat like this for many minutes, quite content with themselves as they began to talk over what adventure they’d like to go on next, particularly to go see a strange new flower that had begun to bloom with the arrival of a new species of bird. All was well for them, and that was all that mattered.


	3. A Century Is All We Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin finally returns from a long winter.

Moomin sat with his legs and tail dangling over the side of the bridge, feeling rather heavy yet excited and longingly for his lover to arrive once more - it was the first day of spring, and Snufkin had promised he’d be there on time this year (He’d gotten sick the last one and ended up being three days late, which Moomin assured him was okay). 

Soon, he heard the faint sound of his harmonica playing through the forest, his heart beating out of his chest - he knew Snufkin didn’t like that he turned invisible when he left, but he couldn’t help it and neither could anyone else, and he hated that Snufkin felt responsible for it. He always tried his best to assure him that it was just his illness making him so clingy and tearful.

Soon, the sound of boots tromping through dirt paths came closer, and Moomin perked his ears, a small smile crossing his muzzle as he approached, sitting up a bit straighter as the Mumrik approached the floating yellow scarf on the bridge.

“Moomin,” He greeted warmly, a small but sad smile on his face as he carefully pulled him into a hug, both of them purring at each other’s company. As the hug went on, Moomin found that his hands were becoming visible once more - still faded, but visible. He smiled broadly, his chest aching with love for the man in front of him, tail sweeping back and forth on the bridge planks.

“Snufkin,” He greeted back enthusiastically, pulling back so that he could plant a wet smooch onto Snufkin’s forehead, who whined as he giggled at the Mumrik’s reaction to his affection. “I missed you.”

“And I you,” Snufkin replied, smiling a little more genuinely as he saw Moomin come into sight, no matter how faintly. The yellow scarf Snufkin had given him complimented him nicely, even in his faded state.

They hugged once more, not releasing each other as the sun went down, enjoying the embrace of one another as they sat there, Snufkin gently rocking them back and forth until they both fell asleep on the bridge together under the stars.


	4. Planet Earth Turns Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory of stargazing with Snufkin, until something spectacular happens.

Snufkin and Moomin lay sprawled out in the meadow, back to back with their heads nearly touching each others, but too shy to get too close. Snufkin sat with his knee in the air and his other leg propped over it whilst Moomin simply lay there like a puddle, eyes half lidded as they stared at the sky.

Snufkin had begun to hum a soft, gentle tune for them a while back, and it was slowly but surely drawing Moomin into slumber, however hard he tried to keep his eyes open - he was just so relaxed… But abruptly, the humming stopped, and Snufkin shifted in the grass.

“Moomin,” He said in a quiet voice, “Look.” He pointed up at the darkened sky, stars visible among the galaxy that swirled so slowly that they couldn’t even recognize the movement. 

“What?” Moomin asked, eyelids lifting as he searched the sky for whatever spectacular thing Snufkin had found. “The stars? Those are always there, silly,” He teased, gently smooshing Snufkin’s cheek with a paw.

“No, not the stars,” The Mumrik replied, “Look closer.” And so, he did - and focusing, he could find small bursts of golden light illuminated against the stars and dark navy of night, a small gasp leaving him.

“Fireflies,” Snufkin stated in a not-too-smug fashion, but more of a proud, happy notion.

“They’re beautiful,” Moomin commented, eyes trying to track the small bugs, but he was unable to until they flashed their light once more. “Why do they keep disappearing?”

“They aren’t, silly,” Snufkin teased, uncrossing his legs and lying flat in the bed of grassy meadow. “They’re simply turning their lanterns off and on again.”

“Oh,” Came Moomin’s reply, “But why not have them on all the time? They’re so beautiful…”

“They’re attempting to attract a mate,” The Mumrik explained, “That way they’ll have a family of their own.”

“Do you think we’ll have a family of our own?” Moomin asked suddenly, leaving Snufkin speechless for several moments before his lps curved upwards into a soft smile.

“Maybe some day, my sweet Moomie.”


End file.
